


Lay My Burdens Down

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean will do whatever his brother wants - no matter what the cost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

'I fucked my brother last night' was not something that would cross any sane person's mind. But that's the thought that weighed heavily in Dean's head as the rivulets of hot water beat down upon his back.

 

_My brother._

 

How it started wasn't as important as how it ended - with Sam naked and spread open beneath him, writhing and begging and Dean was only too happy to oblige.

 

_Always give Sammy what he wants._

 

And how sick and insane was that? Thinking about what they did was one thing.

 

But thinking about when they'd do it again was another.

 

-


End file.
